Baby Bella
by Auctor
Summary: Que se serait il passé si Bellatrix avait pris une autre porte ? La porte avec la cloche en verre ? Et si elle était devenue une enfant ? Comment Harry s'en sortirait avec le fait d'être le tuteur de la meurtrière de son parrain âgée de trois ans ?


Traduit de l'anglais 'Baby Bella' avec l'autorisation de LivingInTheClouds

* * *

***"Harry… non !" hurla Lupin, mais Harry avait déjà arraché son bras de l'entrave de la poigne de Lupin.**

**"ELLE A TUE SIRIUS !" hurla Harry. "ELLE L'A TUE… JE VAIS LA TUER !"**

**Et il était dehors, gravissant les marches de pierre. Les gens criaient derrière lui, mais il n'y faisait pas attention. L'ourlet de la robe de Bellatrix disparut devant lui alors qu'ils étaient de retour dans la salle où les cerveaux nageaient… **

**Elle lança un sort par dessus son épaule. Le conteneur s'éleva dans les air et bascula. Harry fut inondé par la potion puante qui était à l'intérieur. Les cerveaux glissèrent sur lui ainsi que sur le sol et commencèrent à étendre leurs longs tentacules colorés mais il cria "**_**Wingardium Leviosa **_**!" et ils s'envolèrent loin de lui. Glissant et dérapant, il fonça vers la porte. Il passa au dessus de Luna, qui gémissait au sol, dépassa Ginny qui disait "Harry… qu'est-ce… ?" passa Ron qui pouffait faiblement et Hermione qui était toujours inconsciente. Il défonça la porte donnant sur la pièce circulaire et vit Bellatrix passer une porte de l'autre côté qui était celle de*** la pièce avec la cloche en verre et les retourneurs de temps cassés.

Attrapant la porte juste avant qu'elle ne se ferme, il évita un sort de la sorcière et lança un sort assommant suivi d'un sort de flippendo.

Bellatrix évita le premier sortilège et dévia le second. Elle aurait vraiment dû faire plus attention au sort dévié, parce que pendant qu'elle jetait un sort de doloris vers Harry, le sort de flippendo frppa la cloche en verre avec l'oiseau bourdonnant, laquelle tomba sur Bellatrix. Harry put seulement regarder avec horreur et effarement la sorcière qui avait tué son parrain changer dramatiquement.

C'était bizarre, de regarder la transformation. Elle passa d'une femme d'age moyen torturée par Azkaban, à une jeune femme plutôt jolie comme dans la photo de Kreattur, à une belle adolescente, à une mignonne fillette et, finalement, alors qu'elle trébuchait sur la cloche, une toute petite fille à l'air innocente.

Sans réfléchir, Harry leva sa baguette vers l'enfant confus, essayant de deviner quoi faire (foutue conscience… c'était du Hermione tout craché… ), quand Remus déboula, s'arrêtant choqué par l'apparence de Bellatrix.

Bellatrix regarda juste les deux curieusement et dit "Salut, j'suis Trixie ! Vous êtes qui ?"

* * *

Harry quitta le bureau du directeur une heure plus tard. Sirius était mort. Après que Remus soit apparu, Harry avait fait comme il avait dit et avait couru vers l'atrium pour se barrer d'ici. Malheureusement, il fonça dans Lucius Malfoy, qui balisait sévère depuis que la prophétie était brisée, et Voldemort, qui tenta de le tuer. Dumbledore arriva, le sauva de Voldemort qui le possédait et l'emmena juste après que le Ministre (du Déni) l'ait vu lui même et murmuré "Il est de retour." alors que Voldemort transplannait.

Alors, marchant après avoir apprit qu'il était supposé tuer ou être tué, la dernière chose qui lui venait à l'esprit était ce qui était arrivé à Bellatrix Lestrange. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si ça le concernait, LUI.

Oh, à quel point il avait tort.

* * *

Frottant ses tempes, Cornelius Fudge demanda d'une voix lasse à Amelia Bones, "Donc laissez moi résumer. Bellatrix Lestrange; psychotique, tortionnaire et meurtrière notoire, ne peut pas être arrêtée. POURQUOI ?"

Soupirant, la femme d'age moyen répondit d'un ton tout aussi las, "Monsieur le Ministre. Elle a TROIS ANS. Et pas que sur le plan physique. Si c'était le cas, il n'y aurait aucune hésitation à propos de l'enfermer à Azkaban. Quand la cloche du temps est tombée sur elle, elle a aussi réduit son age mental. Nous avons même demandé à Andromeda Tonks et Narcissa Malfoy des choses qu'elle savait quand elle avait trois ans et aussi des choses qu'elle n'a su que plus tard. Elle n'était pas totalement sure de savoir ce qu'était Poudlard, déjà ça, et je cite 'Mère et Père disent que Poudlard est là où je vais apprendre et prendre ma place dans la noble Sepentard. C'est quoi Sepentard ?' Cornelius, elle n'a aucune idée de qui est Vous-Savez-Qui ! Elle a juste rigolé en disant que c'était un nom rigolo quand elle l'a entendu !"

"Donc que faisons nous avec elle ? Nous la donnons à une de ses sœurs ?"

"Non. Vous savez que la loi exige que les prisonniers aient un avocat, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, Rodolphus a apprit à propos de Bellatrix et a obtenu que son avocat rédige des papiers de divorce, clamant qu'il refusait d'élever sa femme. Donc, elle doit retourner dans la Maison de Famille. La Maison des Black."

"Qui est à la tête de la Maison puisque Black est mort ? Va t-elle aller ailleurs ?"

"Eh bien, c'est là le problème. Sirius Black a légué le rôle de chef de la Famille Black à la personne dont il dit qu'il était le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu."

"Et cette personne est ?"

"Harry Potter."

...

...

...

"QUOI ?" hurla Fudge de manière hystérique.

"Ouais. Et de ce fait, le garçon est légalement émancipé."

"Super. Alors comment on va se démerder pour expliquer au garçon qu'il est maintenant le gardien de la meurtrière de son parrain ?"

"Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée."

"On envoie une lettre ?"

"Ce n'est pas un peu lâche ?"

"Vous préféreriez peut être le lui dire en face ?"

"Un point pour vous."

* * *

Le dernier jour du trimestre, quand tout les étudiants de Poudlard étaient levés de bon matin pour monter dans le train qui les ramènerait chez eux. Harry Potter n'attendait rien de plus qu'une journée ordinaire. Il avait fait le deuil, au moins un peu, de la mort de Sirius. Sa discussion avec Sir Nick avait aidé. Sortant du lit, il descendit les escalier vers la salle commune, et gagna une demie heure plus tard la Grande Salle avec Ron et Hermione pour le petit déjeuner.

S'asseyant, il plaça quelques œufs et toasts sur son assiette quand les hiboux entrèrent, dont un vers lui. Le hibou s'envola aussitôt qu'il eut décroché sa lettre.

Lisant la lettre, il passa par plusieurs émotions. En premier, la curiosité. Puis, le choc, la colère et, finalement, la résignation.

"Harry ?" demanda Hermione. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

Il lui tendit la lettre, qui disait;

Cher M. Potter,

Il est du devoir du Ministère de vous informer que, en application des dernières volontés de votre parrain, vous êtes maintenant à la tête de la Maison Black.

De ce fait, il est aussi du devoir du Ministère de vous informer que vous êtes aussi désormais le tuteur de Miss Bellatrix Black, anciennement Lestrange. Ceci est dû à l'annulation de son mariage par Rodolphus Lestrange et de son age, actuellement trois ans, causé par un accident au Département des Mystères.

Bonne journée et bonne chance,

Cornelius Fudge

Ministre de la Magie

Amelia Bones

Chef du Département Juridique

L'autre morceau de parchemin l'informait que puisqu'il était émancipé, la restriction pour les sorciers mineurs ne le concernait plus, et que Bellatrix l'attendrait avec un Auror à la gare de Pré-au-lard.

Bondissant sur ses pieds, il quitta Ron et Hermione et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur, espérant que ce dernier puisse lui dire si c'était vrai ou pas.

Atteignant la gargouille, il tenta, "Sorbet Citron." La gargouille ne bougea pas.

"Snickers."

"Plume en sucre."

"Caramel dur."

"Nid de cafard."

"Chocolat."

"Crème canari."

"Cookie à la menthe ?" Elle s'ouvrit. (ndt : sorte de cookie vendus par les scouts, un peu comme des after eight j'imagine)

Gravissant les marches, il marmonna, "Bien sur qu'il allait choisir un cookie parmi tout les autres choix. J'imagine qu'ils auraient pu appeler ça un bonbon. Qui aurait cru que le vieil homme aimait les cookies de girlscout ?"

Frappant à la porte, Harry fut rapidement prié d'entrer.

"Harry mon garçon," dit Dumbledore. "Qu'est-ce qui te trouble ? La prophétie ?"

Harry se contenta de lui tendre les missives du Ministère. Dumbledore cligna plusieurs fois des yeux au cours de sa lecture, choqué.

Hoquetant, le vieil homme croassa, "Quoi ? C'est vrai ?"

Grognant, Harry dit, "C'est ce que je me demandais monsieur. S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, S'IL VOUS PLAIT dites moi que c'est juste une blague de mauvais goût des jumeaux Weasley."

Récupérant de son choc initial, le directeur regarda encore une fois la lettre et lança dessus plusieurs sorts avant de dire, "Hélas mon garçon, c'est vrai. Mais peut être que quelque chose de bon peut sortir de tout ceci."

Harry secoua la tête et partit. Alors qu'il descendait le hall et se dirigeait vers la gare, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qui l'attendait. Bellatrix Black. La femme qui avait tué Sirius. La femme qui avait torturé les parents de Neville jusqu'à la folie. Et elle avait trois ans. Elle ne se rappelait pas la moindre de ce qui datait d'après ses trois ans. Que dieu leur vienne en aide.

* * *

Ndt : Le passage en gras au début est directement repris du livre par l'auteur. Mais moi, je n'avais ni le livre à portée de main, ni la motivation suffisante pour aller le chercher alors j'ai traduit au mieux.


End file.
